Rescue Me
by Take Me Down Like I'm A Domino
Summary: In Jade's drunken haze she hurts the one person she vowed to never hurt. Only this hurt is different. Not only is mental, but it's physical too. /Originally as Cat/Jade; Titled Save me. Reuploaded to Tori/Jade because I can't decide which I like more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Okay so this story is posted twice. It was originally posted as Jade/Cat, but now I'm thinking maybe I should make it Jade/Tori. Whichever one gets better feedback I guess is the one I'll keep because I like both pairings in this works with either.**

**Okay. Go.**

* * *

"Jade, stop." I backed myself up into the living room as she threw all the things off of the kitchen counter.

"You think that I don't know what you do when I'm at work?" She stumbled over her words as well as her feet as she made her way towards me. "You don't think that I know that you're a _fucking whore_?"

Her words stung, they stung worse than her slaps did. "Jade, I go to school, come here, and then go home. I only have time for you." I furiously wiped at the tears that were threatening to fall. I always hope that if I don't cry, if I don't look weak, she'll back down, but she never does.

"There's so much time between those destinations. There's so much time when you're not here!" She increasingly became closer. "There's so much time for you to be the_ disgusting_ piece of nothing, which you are." She invaded my personal space. For a drunk, Jade is extremely articulate. She pressed her hips hard against mine and placed her arms on the wall behind me. I had no way to escape, I never do.

"You're just a drunk, Jade. I would never cheat on you." Just as quickly as the words surpassed my lips, I wish that they didn't. I sometimes wish that I would keep my mouth shut, but I just can't.

Her hand rose from the wall and was brought down forcefully against my face. My head turned so quickly that I thought I would end up with whiplash. She brought her raised hand down to my neck and gripped it tightly, making it hard for me to breath.

"I swear to God, Tori. If you ever talk back to me again, I will ruin you." It's the same threat, every time, but she can never remember anything. She gripped my throat tighter and ghosted her lips over mine. I shuddered away at her action. It just felt so wrong. She let go, but not before making sure I was in pile, down on the ground. "Go clean up the kitchen."

At times like these I often think back to when Jade was, what I like to call, 'normal', because now, she's nothing close to normal.

It was the summer right before I was about to start Hollywood Arts. At that time, Jade seemed normal. She was anything but under the surface.

_Flashback._

_"Yo Tori! Over here!" My head snapped up at the sound of Beck's voice. "What's up jail bait?" He laughed, as did I. I laughed a lot back then._

_"Don't hate me just because I'm the most attractive fifteen year old you've ever met."_

_"It's so true though." _

_I laughed again and glanced around and that's when my eyes fell on her. She's the most beautiful human being I've ever seen._

_"Beck, who is that?" I asked pointing to the girl._

_"That's Jade West." _

_She must have had really good hearing, or it was just an extremely odd coincidence, but she looked over at as right after he said her name. I'm pretty sure it was just a coincidence because the music was so loud I could barely hear my own thoughts._

_She nodded towards Beck and then looked at me and gave me a small smile._

_"She's really hot."_

_"She turns twenty soon. Sorry kiddo."_

_"What does age have to do with anything? You'd take me in a minute, and you know it."_

_He ran a hand through his hair. "You're right, I would. Then, I'd go to jail for rape."_

_I stood on my tip toes and brought my mouth close to his ear. "It's not rape if I want it."_

_"You.. You want it?"_

_"No." I laughed uncontrollably. I looked around again and my eyes landed on Jade. She must have felt me staring at her because she glanced up and locked eyes with me. She smiled a small smile and began walking over. "Beck, she's coming over here! What do I do? Do I look okay?"_

_"You look fine Tor." He's a dude. He wouldn't understand._

_"Hey." _

_"Hi." I smiled. I probably looked like a dork back then._

_"I haven't really seen you around. What school do you go to?"_

_"I'm starting my junior year at Hollywood Arts in the fall."_

_"Really? I graduated from there a few years ago." She smiled. "It's a shame you weren't there when I was." I felt her eyes move up and down my body. I didn't have anything to cover myself with. My bikini didn't leave much to be desired._

_"I know it is." _

_She smirked and pulled out a piece of paper and hollered to someone to give her a pen. "Call me."_

And I did call her. That one call ruined my life.

* * *

**Okay, like I said I like this story with my original characters, but I really like Jade/Tori**

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

* * *

Jade was normal once. Well, she was what I like to call normal. At first, when we were just friends, she was really sweet. I had never even seen her drink alcohol. Then again, I had never seen her do drugs either, but she does that now. Before all that, well before I knew about it and was around her when she did it, she was caring. She would leave me roses and take me out.

It started the night she took me to one of Beck's parties. We hadn't really been dating, but we were getting there. That's when I realized what she was capable of, but it was too late. I was already in too deep.

_Flashback._

"_Do you want something to drink?"_

"_I'm not really a big drinker." I pushed the cup she had offered me away._

_She gulped it down in seconds. It was like a fire in her was reignited. I could tell by the look in her eyes. "That's a shame. Come on." She pulled me up into an empty room. I really, at the time, just thought she wanted to be alone. It's too bad I didn't matter. _

"_What is that?"_

"_You don't do drugs either?"_

"_No."_

"_How old are you again?" She dumped the powdery white stuff down onto the desk in the room._

"_Sixteen, Jade. I'm sixteen. You know that. Why are you acting so weird?" _

"_I'm not in the mood." She waved a hand as if to dismiss me, but I watched her instead. I watched her inhale it, and I watched the monster unfold in front of me._

"_Jade, I should really tell someone. This isn't okay."_

_In less than a second she was standing in front of me, and then in the next she had me pinned against the wall._

"_I don't think you want to do that." Her lips ghosted across the skin of my collar bone. "That would make me angry." Her voice had menace in it and her head snapped up and my eyes met her, now black, ones. "You don't want to make me angry. Do you?"_

"_I don't, Jade. I just think that maybe you shouldn't do d—" Her fist raised and in that moment I thought she was going to punch me. It barely missed my faced and soared through the wall behind me. My only instinct was to scream, but her hand quickly cupped over my mouth._

"_See, you don't want to make me angry. That's what happens when I'm angry." I nodded my head sheepishly. "Good girl." She moved her hand away from my mouth and softly kissed me. "You tell no one, nothing."_

And that's what I did. I told no one. I should have known that day that Jade wasn't who I thought she was, but you never want to think that the person you're into could be that horrible.

Yesterday was Friday, which was a good thing. It meant the swelling on my face and the small bruises on my neck would have time to go away before I had to go home or go to school. It's usual for me to stay here on the weekend. I don't stay because Jade forces me to or anything. I stay because Saturday and Sunday are the only days that she doesn't drink. They're the only days I have normal Jade.

I felt her arms wrap around my waist and my body stiffened. It was like I was collapsing into myself.

"Are you awake?" Her face presses into my neck and I nod a small nod. "Good morning then, beautiful." She kissed my neck gently.

It's always like this. The morning after she always forgets what happened the night prior. I often wonder whether or not she actually forgets or if she just pretends to.

"Morning."

"You're so warm." She cuddles into me more and I'm so tense I feel like my bones are going to shatter. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

She pulled herself away from me and made me lie on my back. I expected a blow to my body, but she never hits me when she's sober. I wouldn't put it past her sometimes.

"Tell me what's wrong."

I looked into her blue orbs. "Jade, you need to stop drinking. You need to stop doing everything you do." I backed myself away from her without falling off the bed.

"Tor," She brought her hand up to my face. She ran it down my shoulder, but it quickly grasped my neck. "You don't tell me what I _need_. Only _I_ know what _I_ need, and _I_ don't need _you_ telling me what to do." She shifted so she was on top of me, and she brought her lips down to my ear, never letting go of my neck. "I will ruin you, Tori."

Remember when I said I wouldn't put it past her to hurt me when she's sober? Remember when I said that I didn't know if she actually forgets what happens? Don't put_ anything _past her.

* * *

**Review.**


End file.
